Dead I Am
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: He's killing everybody. Second episode of the "We Are the Dark" series. A Mephiles tribute inspired by the lyrics of Rob Zombie's "Dragula".
1. Amy

**DEAD I AM..**

**1**

**Dead I am the one, exterminating son**

**Slipping ****through the trees, strangling the breeze**

* * *

**_She will be the first._**

**_The obnoxious one._**

**_I chased her into that wood. That dark, deep, silent wood… It shall be perfect._**

**_I can feel her, I feel her presence, her sobs… Her fear._**

**_It's delicious. It's hilarious._**

**_It's beautiful._**

**_Footstep._**

**_Footstep._**

**_Panting._**

**_Footstep._**

**_STOP._**

**_She looks around. She's crying. I can hear her heartbeats._**

**_Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump._**

**_They're getting faster._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_I love that sound._**

**_She fall on her knees. Trembling. Whispering. Perhaps… Preying._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_Love it. Love it. Love it. Love it. Love it._**

**_Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump.Tu-thump._**

**_Still… She's hoping. Hoping that someone will save her. Hoping that her hero will come for a last minute rescue… It's time to give her a piece of reality._**

**_She looks around in the dark woods she's sitting… Still trembling._**

**_She didn't hear me. I didn't make any sound._**

**_She turns her head. Her eyes staring at the shadows of the trees._**

**_She realizes._**

**_And than… I make my move._**

**_Before she could run._**

**_Before she could scream._**

**_I was on her. Strangling her soft and sweet neck. Slowly chocking her life out her lungs._**

**_Eyes wide in fear. Trying to get free. We embraced each other like a dance… A joyful dance of death._**

**_I hear that delightful sound again._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump. Tu-thump._**

**_Tu-thump._**

**_THUMP._**

**_Suddenly, her expression has softened. Her eyes slowly close. Her arms release the embrace._**

**_She was now dead._**

**_She looked pure and beautiful in death. She is my little masterpiece._**

**_It's my turn to release the embrace, now. I look at her one last time before leave._**

**_The pink hedgehog gave me an immense pleasure._**

**_It was simply perfect… As a beginning._**

**_I have plenty more lives to take ahead. They will ALL drown in darkness._**

**_The fun has just begun._**


	2. Cream

**2.**

**Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry **

**While they slowly turn, conquering the worm**

* * *

**_"Joyful death, I'm the giver_**

**_Fear is my delight_**

**_The others pain, I'm feeding of_**

**_Crawling are the worms_**

**_Upon bodies, they feast_**

**_They will be satisfied_**

**_As the demons of Hell itself_**

**_For tonight_**

**_I will kill an Angel."_**

**_Indeed, a good poem. I wrote it myself._**

**_My little guest was not agree._**

**_My little angel._**

**_My little bunny._**

**_Darkness all around. She was drowning in it._**

**_She always trusted anyone._**

**_So gentle. So pure._**

**_So innocent… I can't help myself._**

**_She will suffer._**

**_She will learn to be afraid._**

**_Mainly, she will wish to be dead._**

**_The cries… Ooooh, the cries are so loud. The blood is spilling out of her deep eyes, as well as everything else._**

**_She was pleading. She was bagging me to stop this torture, to stop the pain._**

**_I openly laugh at her._**

**_Why should I? It's too much fun, I said._**

**_By now, the dark cloud we were in is disappearing._**

**_I see her fragile tiny body. Beaten. Bettered. Bruised… Raped._**

**_She was pure no more. The darkness has completed it's chore._**

**_She was still alive but her soul was doomed._**

**_Just the way I like it_**

**_I've corrupted this tiny angel's soul and crushed her young body for good. I was satisfied._**

**_I left her in the mud._**

**_Worms already cunning for the corpse._**

**_She had a heart attack. How pity._**

**_A rough ending for a good night._**

**_I'm just getting started. I want to do MORE!_**

**Do it baby, do it baby**

**Do it baby, do it baby**

**_Indeed I will._**


	3. Silver

**3.**

**Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool**

**Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed**

* * *

_**Numbness.**_

_**Confusion.**_

_**Faint.**_

_**I can read his mind like an open book.**_

_**Unsure ness.**_

_**Uneasiness.**_

_**He's always been the weak line. The eternal child in constant needing for a motivator.**_

_**Feeble.**_

_**It disgusts me.**_

_**Yet.**_

_**It makes all more interesting.**_

_**I approach him. He doesn't move. He couldn't move.**_

_**His numb body wouldn't listen to his brain.**_

_**Weak.**_

_**Impotent.**_

_**Finished.**_

_**I kneel myself… Right into the pool.**_

_**Blood loss it's a rather interesting way to die. The say it's like entering a dream.**_

_**Your body relaxes and suddenly, the pain is gone.**_

_**I didn't know a body could have so much precious red fluid in it.**_

_**The way it's spreading from his wounded wrists, legs, chest and neck…. It's almost poetic.**_

_**"Certain, is Death**_

_**Fools shall not see her**_

_**But learn, they will**_

_**You can't escape**_

_**Proven, it is**_

_**The pool is spread from the fool**_

_**Death has arrived**_

_**Red is turned, the silver one."**_

_**I have poetry in my veins. Speaking of which…**_

_**SLASH**_

_**A crimson fountain arises from the now un-resting body of the former psychic warrior. The silver fool.**_

_**I couldn't help myself. It was too much… Peaceful.**_

_**And the pool becomes a lake.**_

_**And the lake becomes an ocean.**_

_**An ocean of life.**_

_**An ocean of death.**_

_**I drink from this fountain.**_

_**I feel ALIVE!**_

_**Taking others lives gives this emotion.**_

_**Life is truly enjoyed in Death.**_

_**I think I'm losing it…. Perhaps, the Blood was too inebriant.**_

_**From now on, I shall become sober.**_


	4. Blaze

**4.**

**Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat**

**Tender is the fur, dying as you purr**

* * *

_**One question.**_

_**Do we, sapient beings, eat for living or live for eating?**_

_**Do we eat simply for our own conservative instincts? Or there is something more?**_

_**Some ancient tribes believed that eating other creatures would have granted them the creatures very strength…**_

_**Is eating an art? Is eating a life style?**_

_**I certainly don't know…**_

_**But, maybe, this young female cat can help me in my quest.**_

_**This sweet purple feline. This princess. This burning spirit.**_

_**She's awake and well aware of her surroundings. Her eyes planted on me.**_

_**In some twisted way, you could say she was admiring my handy work.**_

_**The pain was unbearable. Her terrified face pleased me.**_

_**I was upon her. Touching. Crawling. Caressing her tender fur…**_

_**Which was now covered by her life fluid.**_

_**Purr for me, I said.**_

_**With a swift move, I slash another filament of meat from her belly and I eagerly devour it, licking my fingers… Slowly.**_

_**She wants to scream, but, for my utter pleasure, fear prevails over pain.**_

_**Her flesh… So tasty, so unique.**_

_**But it was too quick. Food, as well as love, must be taken calmly.**_

_**I slip my claws all over her beautiful body, stroking her soft fur and cutting some more skin.**_

_**She was crying… Silently. A strong woman indeed.**_

_**SLASH**_

_**Another piece of belly.**_

_**Wide eyes looking at me. Again, I'm pleased by her face.**_

_**I put the filament in my mouth and, slowly, I start chewing it.**_

_**Every chew, a different emotion. Not simply tasty but… Something more.**_

_**It's overwhelming. I can feel it all over my body. All my senses are tense.**_

_**Lust.**_

_**That's what it is. A pleasure beyond imagination.**_

_**It's like a drug. A sweet, inebriant, delightful drug.**_

_**I was sober no more.**_

_**I lower my head on her. I start liking her wounded body again and again and again…**_

_**She purred… I think.**_

_**Pain and Pleasure.**_

_**Lust and Sorrow.**_

_**Roll all of them together and you will start to understand this sensation.**_

_**"Lick, lick, lick, goes the cat on the milk."**_

_**A short one but none the less…**_

_**By now my tongue was passing on her bloodied fear-petrified face, while my left claw was reaching for her stomach.**_

_**SLASH**_

_**Blood splatters around covering the both of us.**_

_**I hold her stomach in my hand. I squeeze it and drink all of its exiting crimson liquid.**_

_**I lower my head once again.**_

_**I commence the feast.**_

_**She remained alive until the very end.**_

_**Not much was left of her.**_

_**A few skin. A few bones… And the sweet expression of agony on her face.**_

_**I've devoured her. But not just like a lion would do to a gazelle. No, no, no, no…**_

_**It was also spiritual. It was a ritual of pure, genuine, dare I say… Love!**_

_**When I ate her body I also took her very soul. She became a part of me.**_

_**She was now my soul mate.**_

_**Forever and eternally… Mine.**_

_**We are an item.**_

_**This is Love.**_

_**And it hurts.**_

_**Purr for me, my Love.**_


	5. Knuckles

**5.**

**Dead I am the life, dig into the skin**

**Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win**

* * *

_**"Life is a game.**_

_**Only the wiser player shall rule.**_

_**Did you say something?**_

_**You're not agree? I know I'm right.**_

_**If you're a bad player you won't last very long.**_

_**Was that a whisper?**_

_**Are you trying to talk me back?**_

_**Interesting.**_

_**Just like any game, you'll need to use your brain.**_

_**That was not your case, wasn't it?**_

_**You always were the muscled one. The one that first hits and than thinks.**_

_**Too bad it ended this way.**_

_**What did you say?**_

_**I cheated? I just played by my rules.**_

_**Life is a game, indeed, not a fair one but a game none the less.**_

_**And I just won this round.**_

_**Sorry. Don't be a sore loser.**_

_**Loser!**_

_**And here's my reward: your life!"**_

_**He was quite a mess after I've played with him my own version of "Whack the Rat".**_

_**21 hits to win!**_

_**I broke the record…. As well as everything else.**_

_**My, my… If it wasn't exciting.**_

_**My red friend here was a good competitor in the end. A little sore maybe, but good.**_

_**CRACK**_

_**Another bone gone.**_

_**SPLAT**_

_**A splattered eye under my foot.**_

_**CRACK**_

_**Another bone. Shattered.**_

_**It's fascinating the position that a boneless corpse could assume if properly modeled.**_

_**I think I found my artistic vein.**_

_**Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.**_

_**The crushed thoracic cage is like a broken puzzle. The legs are demolished and subtle.**_

_**His head, however, was my masterpiece.**_

_**The brain has exited the broken cranium and covered his whole bewildered face.**_

_**It was bigger than I've expected.**_

_**I laugh at my own remark.**_

_**All and all, he was now even more… Red.**_

_**I'm quite humorous today.**_

_**I laugh again while giving him my last salute.**_

_**A foot on his destroyed head and a thanks.**_

_**I am such a sports man.**_

_**There was only one left, now.**_


	6. Sonic and Finale

**6.**

**Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry**

**Devil on your back, I can never die**

* * *

**_"Perfect, this will be_**

**_Reserves won't be taken_**

**_Pain will be released_**

**_Sorrow will accompany_**

**_Utter joy will follow_**

**_Red, will the Green Hill turn_**

**_For He shall be the last."_**

**_So far, so good._**

**_He was waiting for me._**

**_He knew._**

**_Of course he did._**

**_My blue nemesis._**

**_This is going to be satisfying._**

**_"Slash him._**

**_Cut him._**

**_Limbs go away._**

**_Arms get shortened._**

**_Cries are loud._**

**_Punch him._**

**_Again._**

**_Again._**

**_Again."_**

**Do it baby, do it baby.**

**_"Bite him. Chew him. Taste him._**

**_Drink his life source._**

**_Laugh at him._**

**_Again._**

**_Again._**

**_Again."_**

**Do it baby, do it baby.**

**_"Eat his flesh._**

**_His organs._**

**_Everything._**

**_It's not love this time. It's Hate._**

**_Hate him._**

**_Stab him._**

**_Stab._**

**_Stab._**

**_Crush his bones and watch him suffer._**

**_Than burn him._**

**_Flames come._**

**_Burn._**

**_Burn._**

**_Burn."_**

**Burn like an animal.**

**_"For I am your Devil._**

**_And you, my Christian._**

**_Drown in Darkness!"_**

**_And than… There were none._**

**_I killed everybody._**

**_I enjoyed every one of them in different ways._**

**_They were all unique._**

**_They all gave me different emotions, different pleasures._**

**_I happened to know them even better._**

**_I felt their sorrows. Their agonies. And their fears._**

**_I've learned so much about the mysteries of Life and Death in such a short time…_**

**_My Master will be so pleased._**

**_He was the one who gave me this powers… The powers of Darkness which I've joyfully embraced._**

**_He was the one who taught me how to turn my sufferance in strength and how to feed by the very one of others._**

**_I will be forever grateful to him for this… This intoxicating knowledge that I gained!_**

**_The knowledge of being above others._**

**_The knowledge of being a superior life form._**

**_A GOD!_**

**_Suddenly a very familiar dark cloud appears in front of me._**

**_When the smoke it's trough, the almighty sight of my beloved Master is showed._**

**_He was pleased._**

**_"So… Did you have fun?" He asked._**

**_And my twin tails twists in delight._**

**_He was my owner and I, his little fox pet._**

**_"Indeed I had…."_**

**Dig through the ditches**

**Burn through the witches**

**I slam in the back of my…**

**_"… Master Mephiles."_**

**… Dragula!**


End file.
